Mobile devices such as cellular phones, personal desktop assistant (PDA) devices, Blackberry® devices and portable computing devices including notebooks, notepads and touchpads have become commonplace in today's society. It is not uncommon for a person to have at least a single mobile device accompanying the person at all times. Increasingly, persons are reliant on mobile devices for communication, information, and entertainment.
Cellular phones have traditionally been used to send and receive voice information first in analog form, then in digital form. However, with increasing bandwidth, technology and processing power as mobile devices have become increasingly technologically sophisticated, cellular phones are becoming capable of handling additional data and other information transferring capabilities. In addition, functionality that was once regulated to fixed, desktop computers is becoming commonplace in mobile devices, and is seen more commonly in cellular phone-type devices.
At the same time that customers are looking to mobile devices for additional functionality and flexibility, vendors, marketers and other individuals are looking to provide the additional functionality and flexibility to the customer.
As of yet, developers have not taken complete advantage of the technology afforded to developers as incorporated into today's mobile devices. Persons who own mobile devices clearly make the devices unique to the person. The mobile device belongs to that person, and often incorporates the person's personality traits, for example in the choice of the person's ring tone. Vendors, marketers and others have not, as of yet, taken full advantage of the individuality that mobile devices exhibit.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a system and method of creating, organizing, delivering and receiving targeted information to/from a mobile device to take full advantage of the individuality of a mobile device.